


sweetest of dreams

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Insomnia, M/M, happy birthday roman, this is something you do deserve, wow can you belive it i sure as fuck cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Everyone is asleep. Except Roman.And maybe someone else, too.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748965
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	sweetest of dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amybri2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/gifts).



> this is for lotus from discord who is gaylotusthatexists on tumblr and amybri2002 on ao3!!  
> lotus you read a lot of my angst so this is something other than angst for once :,) wow a feat ive never accomplished before and please have smoft janus

Thomas was sleeping, blissfully lost in his dreams. Surprisingly enough, everyone else in the mindscape was also asleep. Logan, to no one's surprise clocked in at 10.30 after reading a chapter of his book. Virgil, to everyone's surprise, always goes to bed at 10 (Logan was _delighted_ ), but claims that he falls asleep by 11.00. Roman knows that's a lie, Virgil is always exhausted, falling asleep everywhere at any given time. They keep a pillow everywhere now, just so he can nap properly. Patton doesn't really go to bed in that sense, he just watches something till he falls asleep, usually something like The Great British Bake Off. Janus fell asleep on the couch last Roman checked, burrowed under blankets. Remus was in his bed right now, who's to say where he'll be in some time? He was asleep, nonetheless. 

And Roman. 

Roman had been feeling cozy and sleepy after dinner, sharing a blanket with Virgil as his eyelids sunk lower and lower. The warmth they shared seeped into Roman's bones, relaxing him. So he did what any well meaning person would do, he moved to his room. He sprayed his lavender scent as he slipped under his heavy duvet in his fluffiest pajamas, sinking into his pillows. He already finished his night skin care routine, and he was ready for bed. He sighed, lights switched off, white noise playing. He was ready to sleep, born ready. He inhaled the lavender and sunk deeper into his mattress... 

And opened his eyes. The sleepiness was gone, leaving him tired, muscles aching for the relief only sleep could bring, back sore. He sighed again, irritated this time. He shifted, losing hope. He just couldn't sleep. Just couldn't. How many times had he ended up like this? How many times this week alone? Why couldn't he just sleep like Logan, head hitting his pillow and lights knocked out? His eyes flitted from the dark outline of his desk to the light switches. Maybe he should turn on the lights, do something useful till he feels tired again? He just wanted to sleep. He just wanted to sink into his own blissful oblivion, maybe even a dream? But, he just couldn't. No, that was way too much to ask for.

Resigned to his fate, he turned his lights on. He stumbled out of his bed, feet hitting the cold floor. He padded over to his desk, slumping in his chair. He really, really didn't want this. He pulled over his work, he had been going over a script for their next video, well, that wasn't exactly brain-wracking stuff, was it? Maybe he could just do some more of that, hopefully it would lull him to sleep again? And so he picked up his pen (black, of course. Sure, the outside was a royal red and gold, but he wasn't a monster. Red ink was not easy on the eyes.) and got to work, saying some lines out loud to see how they flowed. He quickly fell into the routine, shoulders slumping every now and then.

His eyes were heavy. He groaned as he blinked at the paper, words unfocused. Fuck, he'd get a headache if he kept this up. And he did not want a headache. At all. So he pushed his chair away, and scrambled into his bed again, lights turned off again. He drew the covers up to his chin, then wormed his arms out. He tossed and turned; left, right and centre. Left, right and centre again. He shifted his hands. Stuck one leg out. Switched his pillow. Turned the air conditioning down. Turned it back up again. He took off his shirt, revelling in how smooth his sheets felt. Then he put his shirt back on, it was too cold for all that. He picked up his phone, and stared at the home screen for a few seconds. 

Wait, what was the time, again? 

He turned his lights on, glancing at his clock. Did he hear a knock, or was he just imagining it? No, wait, he definitely heard someone. He hobbled to his door, idly wondering what the time was. How on Earth did he forget the time this quickly? He opened the door, to reveal Janus, blanket tightly wrapped around his shoulders. 

"Uh, I was -" 

"Come in -" They paused, before Roman stepped aside, closing his door after Janus. 

"Can't sleep?" Janus asked, voice just above a whisper. Roman shook his head in response. "Um, happy birthday, by the way." Roman swivels to his clock, it _was_ his birthday! 

"Oh! Thank you!" Janus smiled at him, fangs peeking out from his lips. Roman beams at him, before realising that they were just standing in his room, smiling at each other. Like the dorks that they were. "Why, uh, why are you awake?"

"Oh, I'm nocturnal. You know, because of this." He gestures to his snake side, waving his hand. Roman cocks his head. 

"Snakes are nocturnal?" He considered it. Didn't he watch a documentary on snakes once? He just felt like he would know if snakes were nocturnal. "No, they aren't!" 

"You got me. I sleep after lunch today, I can't sleep now." He admits, shrugging his shoulders. The trailing end of the blanket raises, and Roman can't deny that that was adorable. "I can keep you company, if you want?" 

"If you don't mind!" 

"Of course, my nefarious plans can wait until the morning." Janus flops onto Roman's bed, devoid of his usual grace and poise, guard let down. Roman follows suit, wracking his mind for something to do. The words are tumbling through his lips before he can think about it 

"Wanna watch Frozen?" And before he can add on to that, Janus interrupts, peeking at him from his blanket.

"Yeah." 

"Sure?" He did not expect that answer. 

"Yes." 

Roman waves his hand and his TV blares to life, Frozen cued up. Janus snaps his fingers and a bowl of popcorn appears in his hands, and Roman raises an eyebrow (what, no, of course he wasn't practising because Janus could do it), impressed. Janus preens under his gaze, mock bowing. 

"Just a little something I picked up." They smile again.

"Shall we begin?" Janus hums, and the movie starts. They exchange a few quips along the way, and yet again, the words leave his throat before he can stop them. 

"Hey, I'm sorry we didn't invite you to movie night that time." He doesn't mention the puppets episode. Or the halloween one. Or anything else. Why would he bring up this now, just when they were getting along? Oh god, he now reminded Janus how horrible he truly was, and now Janus would be upset and sad.

"I would say that stealing my hat was a bigger crime." Roman relaxes. Although Janus' eyes are glued to the screen, Roman can see the way his eyes soften, ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. 

"Ah, of course. My apologies! What can I do to make it up?" 

Janus turns to him, eyes alight with mischief, glinting _dangerously_. "It's okay, birthday boy, you're forgiven." 

And maybe this is the best birthday gift he ever got.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
